Finding What is Lost
by MommaC Stone
Summary: Castiel needs Hermiones help to stop Lilith. Hermione gets dragged into a new mission. The brothers get the family they have longed so long for. Sorry not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Yikes!

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural no matter how much I wish I did!

I hope you all like this, I had so much fun writing it.

I will try to update weekly.

Prologue

Hermione was sitting in the back gardens of grimmwald place. It was quiet and soothing there. Luna and Harry had done a great job, even if she didn't know what most of the plants were.

She was lost in thought thinking about her Angel, and everything that was different between them. He was taller than her. He stood at six feet to her five. Blue eyes to her whiskey-colored. Short brown hair to her long uncontrollable chocolate curls that defied laws of physics and magic itself.

He had come to help her every time in her life that she needed him. Like when her parents were scared of her, when all the kids picked on her, or when her parents were murdered. He also came after her torture. He healed what he could and held her as she cried.

Castiel had always saved her. He was the one she cried to when she was sad or overwhelmed. Cas was family.

So, when he suddenly appeared before her, she was excited. She stood up and started towards him.

"Hermione, I need your help," Castiel said before she could even say hi.

"Hello Hermione, how are you," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Why Cas I'm great how have you been? Still no tact I see. No common curtsey of hello maybe?" She raised a brow at him.

"I don't know what you mean, but hello?" Cas looked confused.

"Can I at least have a hug, then you can explain what you need?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm sorry I have been missing so long." Castiel gave her a tight hug and buried his head in her long curls. As his wings wrapped around them, he softly smiled.

Hermione sighed and relaxed against her angel. "I'm sorry for been snappy. I've really missed you Cas. I'll help with whatever it is. You know that."

"I need you to come to America. I've been tasked with helping the Winchesters and they need more help day today. They are hunters."

Hermione pulled her head back so she could see Cas," You sure don't ask for a lot! Hunters don't like witches Cas, you know that! Even if it's the demonkind they know they would still see me as supernatural!"

"I know, but they need help. It's the apocalypse. Were trying to stop Lilith from opening the seals and setting Lucifer free. I've been sent to ask for your help."

"Sent! Sent by who Cas! I'm not a bloody slave!"

"I know, I didn't say this right. This is important. Everything on earth is in danger."

"When would I need to leave Cas, Harry and Luna just got back from there honeymoon. I have a life here!" Hermione stepped away from Castiel and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Last time I was here you said you hated your job. This is important. I need you," Cas said quietly.

"Cas," Hermione started but stopped as she thought. "Can you still bring me home sometimes to see Harry and Luna? If so, I'll go, but you have to explain that I'm a witch Cas I don't want to be shoot."

"How long do you need?"

"Give me a week, that should give me time to quit and talk to Harry. Luna will help, see always sees things that others don't." Hermione smiled fondly as she thought of her blond friend.

"I'll be back," Cas whispered as he left.

"Bloody angels always so damn quiet," Hermione said to herself as she walked quietly up to her room. "I'll just tell them tomorrow no need to wake them tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing. All mistakes are my own, for I have no beta.

Anytime this symbol shows * it means I have taken something from the show or book.

And sorry I didn't do this last time. Hermione is the same age as Dean (both being born in 1979.) Ron died in the final battle not Fred. Remus, Trunks, and Severus are alive.

Ginny is married to Neville and Harry is married to Luna. They will not be in the story much, but I wanted to let everyone know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a warm night at the Borrow. Hermione was standing out by the pond thinking.

It was her last day in England. Molly was throwing her a going away party. She still saw Harry and Hermione as her kids, even though Ron had died in the final battel.

All the order was invited. Even Severus, who was Hermiones adoptive father and whom she had saved.

"So, you leave tonight," Hermione heard Remus ask as he walked up behind her.

"You already know the answer. I'm needed. It's something I must do. Our world will never change. I've been working at the ministry for almost eight years. Same old hit Wizard who gets put down and held back for being a muggleborn," she bitterly replied.

"Pup," Remus sighed," I know its hard here. If this is something you need than I'm with you, we all are. Just remember we're your family, and we love you.

"I know I'm sorry Remus. I love all of you so much, but I'm stalled here. It's like I'm moving forward but the rest of the world is standing still. I'm tired of fighting all the bigots."

Remus pulled her into his arms and held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "We will always love you. What do you need from us love?"

Hermione snuggled in deeper, "I'm good, just hold me for a few minutes then we can go back inside," she replied quietly.

A few moments later they heard Tonks, "Well now I see where you two went."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Severus is looking for you love; Teddy and Jean want you to read to read to them before you leave."

Hermione giggled," I'm going, and I'd love to read to my favorite godchildren before I go."

"They're your only godchildren!" Remus yelled at her retreating back.

Hermione walked into the backdoor, which lead to the kitchen. Severus was sitting at the table nursing a mug of tea.

"sit down," He said without looking up. "We need to talk."

Hermione sat down slowly and looked at the man who became her father when her parents was murdered when she was in her third year at Hogwarts. She tried to memorize him. His shallow skin and greasy hair had changed since the end of the war.

Now the only time it was greasy was when he was I his potions lab. The rest of the time it was soft and shiny. He looked healthy now, but still had his long-crooked nose.

"Is this what you really want, or is your angel pushing you?"

Hermione looked at him surprised, she had told no one about Castiel. "How did you," she paused in her thinking. "I haven't told anyone."

"You are my child, I have loved you as though you was mine since you was fourteen. You are my daughter through magic and blood. The only reason I haven't said anything is because this angel has never tried to hurt or pressure you. Now answer me." He scowled at her.

"Not pressured, no. Its somewhere I'm needed for more than my brains or my wand skills. It's something I need to do. I don't know exactly why; I just feel it. I know you love me. You are my dad to. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. You have been the best parent I could have ever asked for. You have cared for me. Taught me so much. There is this pull in my chest telling me this is what is needed. Even you have talked about moving out of the country. Maybe this is the time for us both," Hermione rambled.

"Hermione, breath. I have been thinking about it yes. Since you are sure I'll be moving to the states also. I'll have a permanent place. I have a bag for you to take. It has potions and a two-way mirror. I expect updates regularly, do you understand me?"

She smiled softly and replied," yes da, I understand." She stood up and walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you're going to be closer to me, I would have missed you so much."

"Go read to the wolfs kids," He said gruffly.

"Yes sir," she giggled and walked away.

Hermione heard the kids playing into the Livingroom. All the kids were there. George, Fred, and Angelina's two kids Ron and Roxy were playing with Bill and Fleurs kids, Victoire and Dominique. Baby Louis was being held by a visibly pregnant Ginny. Teddy and Jean were cooing over the baby.

"Who's ready for a story," she asked them all.

All the kids got excited, while the adults laughed.

Hermione was laughing as she held up one hand for them to stop, "Is it my choice to pick this time?"

All the kids yelled yes.

"Come sit in a circle."

The kids rushed to do what she asked, as she sat in the floor Jean crawled onto her lap.

"There once was a child who was very lonely. One day she meet a Angel, he was beautiful. He was a tall man who had bright blue eyes like the ocean, short brown hair. He didn't understand a lot of things that happened around him, but he loved the young girl."

"The young girl was very special; she could do amazing things. Like floating books to her or making all the bullies ignore her. She was special because she was a witch."

"The angel started to teach her how to control her powers. He taught her how to stand up for herself."

"When her parents became scared of her he was there to hold her as she cried."

"Then one day she got her Hogwarts letter. She was excited, but this scared her parents even more. They weren't sure if they wanted her to go. She finally talked them into it."

"Her Angel was there with her when she went to get her things. He held her hand as they walked down Diagon Ally. He encouraged her to keep trying when no wand seemed to like her, and when she found it, he smiled and paid Olivander."

"Then she went to school and no one liked her. She was smart and always had the answers. She was sad that she had made no friends."

"Once again her angel was there. He told her that his God had a plan and to be brave for she would have friends and people that would become her family."

"Not long after she was in charms class. She tried to help a classmate. He didn't take that well."

Harry snorted," that's putting it nicely!"

"Harry James Potter who is telling this story?" Hermione said wile glaring at him.

She noted that everyone was now sitting around the room.

"Sorry Mione, I'll be quiet," He smirked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued, "After class as they were walking to the next class, she overheard the boy say to his best friend *" She's a nightmare, honestly. Its no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" *

All the kids groaned. "That's mean Aunt Mione!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yes, it is my little Teddy bear," She replied.

"The little girl heard the boy; she became sad and went to hide in the girls restroom. That night a troll was set lose in the dungeons. Both boys came to save the girl."

"The troll had reached the bathroom. Both boys rushed in to save her. They bravely fought the troll and won. Then the teachers arrived. They were mad that the kids weren't safely in the dorms. The little girl lied to keep the boys from getting into trouble. After that night they became best friends."

"Was the rude boy Uncle Ron," Little Ron asked.

"Yes, he was. He was mine and Uncle Harrys best friend. We all love and miss him every day. You my little love," she continued wile tickling his side," look just like him.!"

Ron continued to laugh as he climbed into her lap by the now sleeping Jean. "I'm going to miss your bunches. Will you be gone long?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she replied," I don't know little love, but I'll try to visit often."

"Ok its bedtime for all of you little ones," Molly said as she stood up.

All the kids grounded but got up.

They all said goodnight and headed home.

Hermione headed to the pond to call Castiel.

"Castiel I'm ready." Hermione said.

She heard his wings before she heard him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, where are they?"

"Ohio, on a case," he replied as he grabbed her.

"Damnit Cas a little warning," She said but he just vanished.

Hermione turned slowly and saw two men holding Glock 17s pointed at her. One was about six-foot short dark hair broad shoulders with a squared jaw and startling green eyes. The taller stood at six four. Broad shoulders. His brown hair curling around his ears. His eyes were hazel but what threw her was that some darkness radiated his aura. Something was influencing him, almost like a soul leach.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Bloody angel!"


End file.
